1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus of manufacturing a slide fastener, specifically to a method and an apparatus of successively manufacturing slide fasteners of the same length by successively cutting a long fastener chain, which is alternately arranged with fastener element rows and interval portions lacking the element rows in a longitudinal direction, at centers of the respective interval portions. The invention particularly relates to a method of successively manufacturing a slide fastener and its apparatus preferable for successively manufacturing a slide fastener from a fastener chain previously attached with a fly for jeans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a slide fastener is successively manufactured by cutting a long fastener chain at each interval portion lacking a fastener element row. An example of a specific manufacturing technology is disclosed in, for example, JP-B-1-19890. According to this publication, transfer of the fastener chain transferred by transfer means is stopped when the interval portion reaches a cutting position for cutting means. The transfer means includes a pair of upper and lower transfer rolls and is arranged at a middle of a horizontal transfer path of the fastener chain. The cutting means includes upper and lower cooperatively moved cutting blades arranged at a discharge end of the transfer path. When transfer of the fastener chain is stopped, the upper cutting blade is moved down to cut the interval portion of the fastener chain in a crossing direction to successively cut to separate the slide fastener having a constant length from the fastener chain. The cut and separated slide fastener is dropped downward and is collected in a containing portion arranged on a lower side.